


She was a gamer boy

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: He was in love with this streamer but hes not a simp until he found that she is actually his sidekick.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	She was a gamer boy

A notifcation rings up!  
Kaito favorite live streamer is back and she is the most prettiest girl in the world, her dark blue hair with white streak, her green eyes and her body ah! She is just mwah! perfect! Kaito randomly found one of her videos on Twitch and he loved her live streams since then, he just watch her play some 18+ games from watching hentai games to letting her sims fuck around with wicked whims her content is good!   
Leaning back on to his chair and watch the stream with headphones on, just watching her reading the comments and thanking people for the donation and playing a new game, she gets abit fluster when people call her cute when she blush  
Kaito did give her a donation for her trouble

"Aww thank you Spaceman for the donation! helps me alot!" Aww she is just cute!  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Thanks everyone for joining my stream tonight, i wish all of you goodnight and be safe!" a little air kiss and shut off the stream, Kaito is home and ready to hit the shower and get ready for bed, Tomorrow he has things to do.

Next day

Brush his teeth, getting himself ready and go eat breakfast.

Now he ate his breakfast, heading out to his grandmother flower shop to check on it before he heads somewhere else.

Made it to the flower shop, checking on it making sure no one stole any of his grandmother flowers alright everything seems to be good here! going somewhere else.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Walking around the shops, just looking for something he needs, hmmmmmm lets see lets see.   
He found another plant he wants, so why not buy it.

Whew some shopping, he was on his way to his car when he found Shuichi just walking around here huh Shu?   
"Hey Shuichi!"   
Caught his attention, walking up to him "Hey, what are you doing here?" he ask him, Saihara say "A new book came out and i want to grab before anyone else grab it, plus some work stuff the usual" chuckle nervously   
"I see, hey are you busy tomorrow, Rantaro invited us to his party, i'm bring snacks"   
"Sounds nice, i have to see if im open tomorrow, i'll let you know but i gotta run, later"   
"Bye" he waves him off, man he seems to be in a hurry looking down, oh no he drop his keychain, damn he has to stop by his apartment later. Keeping it in his pocket and finish shopping.  
-  
-  
-  
Afternoon time

Kaito was driving home when his notifcation pops again! Ah his favorite streamer is back again well he has to drop off Shuichi's keychain first then maybe if she stream long again he can watch her again. He park his car at Shuichi place, dont worry Shuichi gave him his apartment key just in case he wants to come over to sleep the night in.  
Walking upstairs, unlocking the door and shut the door behind "Shu?" usually he'd be reading a book on the sofa but he's not there....Maybe he's in his room.  
Heading over to his bedroom, he hears him, opening the door "Sidekick you forgot your-"   
Shuichi looks at him, Kaito eyes widen and jaw drop because Saihara is in very explicted clothing wait no....He cant be her......Wait wait....No!  
"KAITO?! uh I gotta go guys thanks for joining me! wh...What are you doing-" he quickly close his stream but it didnt shut off; he leave it on mute now people are curious of who the hell is she talking too.  
Kaito came close as Shuichi who stood up, his hand on his arm now people are commenting   
\-----  
"Is he her boyfriend?"

"Dammit i thought she was single!" 

"Fuck!" 

"If they fuck, im willing to pay them tons of bucks"

"^^ lowkey would pay to see"   
\------

Saihara and Kaito are talking  
"Kaito i...Dont know what to say, you've been watching all my streams and giving me donations?"  
"Yeah, i didnt know it was actually you, those contacts and that hair"   
"Well girls get paid more so Tsumugi thought i should dress as a girl to help pay rent" he say..  
"I see" he got close him, Saihara looks up at him, his hand on his chin lifting his head up and kiss him on the lips, arms wrapped around his shoulder and Kaito's hands on his ass, giving it a little squeeze, Saihara let out a cute moan; Kaito kiss him again doing some french kissing with tongues swirling around each other, Shuichi felt something poking his thigh "Kaito...something poke me"   
"I know, i just want to fuck you" laying him on the bed, kiss up his thigh to his chest to his lips again, hands running throught his hair and abit of pulling here  
"Now i felt something poke me" Kaito tease him, Saihara bring him to lips, he's is craving him  
A hand run up his thigh, giving it a squeeze then making it way to his crouch area, is-is he wearing a thong? impressive  
"Damm Shuchi you all dresses up for your character"   
\-----  
"They are about to fuck!" 

"Fibally something i can mastubate to" 

"My boyfriend is showing this to me"

"Fuck her please!" 

"He's one lucky dude"   
\-----  
Saihara cant take this no more, he wants him now; Kaito undo his own pants, dropping them to the ground the tent in his pants, Shuichi likes what he see getting on his knees  
\-----  
"HOLY SHIT SHE'S ABOUT TO GIVE HIM HEAD!" 

someone donated 5000 yen, no Kaito nor Saihara heard it.  
\----  
Saihara take off his boxers, dropping it on the floor and see Kaito standing hard and aching for attention, licking his lips, taking the tip in his mouth his tongue swirl around it and his hands on the shaft, Kaito let out a shrap exhale; watching Shuichi hand and mouth, he looks pretty cute while doing it.  
Saihara take half it in his mouth, bobbing his head letting out some moans here, vibrating Kaito's dick as his hand made it on top of his head, thrust his hips a little but he doesnt hurt Shu's but he accepts it so why not do a little fuck face

\---  
"OH MY GOD!" 

"DUDE THIS IS BETTER THAN MOST PORN I WATCH!"   
\---  
Saihara move away "Kaito"   
Laying him on his back; opening his leg in front of him "Be gentle with me"   
Kaito kiss his hand "I will" centering himself, getting himself in position; he slowly brings himself in; Shuichi moan, covering his face with his arms but Kaito remove them and kiss him on the lios as he slams himself in; a whimper came out so he gave him sweet kisses.  
a few second he starts moving his hips forward

\-----  
"THEY AR FUCKING!!"

"what did i miss?"

"MAN! this guy is lucky!" 

"I wish we get a close up of this girl face"   
\----  
Putting his over his shoulder, hitting his special spot, Saihara arms swing it way around his neck, his hands on his back leaving some scratch marks; Kaito thrust into him faster and abit rough on him. He enjoys this very much! Saihara keeps telling him go faster just make him scream, fuck his brains out do any of that! granting his wish, He went balls deep into him  
"K..Kaito ahh I..i Love you!"   
"I love you too"  
\-----  
"I think they say they love each other" 

"I feeo sorey for that bed" 

"Has anyone noticed that this chick is actually a dude"   
\----  
The bed creak, biting down his lips, Kaito's face resting on his shoulder as he cums inside Shuichi, both of them are out of breath. Pulling himself out, letting the cum drip out of him.  
\----  
"Awww they finish" 

"Welp, that's enough for tonight, i gottta bang my wife"  
\---

Kaito kiss him on the lips, seeing Shuichi sweet smile on his face, laying next to each other but 

Ring ring 

He got up, grab his phone and answer it "Hello?"

Its Miu "You fuckers! I saw you two fucking!"

"What?" he say confusly

"The live stream your fucking boyfriend left on" she say

Kaito look at Shuichi's computer........Oh Fuck!

"Bwhahah finally you noticed! well seeing you two fuck around makes me wanna fuck Tojo, Bye-bye bitches!" hanging up, Kaito shake Shuichi "Shu...Shu you left the live stream on"   
"no i didnt" he say, Kaito told him "Miu saw us having sex LIVE"  
he sits up, walk over to his computer and see many comments and many donation.....

Oh boy


End file.
